Lire entre les chiffres
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Pidge reçoit des petits mots de la part de Lance. Leur seul particularité ? Ils sont tous écrits en nombres binaires et elle doit les déchiffrer pour comprendre ce qu'ils signifient.


Coucou tout le monde ! :D  
Dans mon dernier OS, j'avais dit que ça serait le dernier mais me revoici. xD Ce n'est pas de ma faute aussi, le jardin sur discord et le contenu sur tumblr n'arrêtent pas de stimuler mon imagination ! Alors voilà : un autre OS de 19 pages pour arroser vos plances ! ;) **  
**

* * *

 **Titre :** Lire entre les chiffres

 **Pairing :** Pidge x Lance (Pidgance/Plance)

 **Résumé :** Pidge reçoit des petits mots de la part de Lance. Leur seul particularité ? Ils sont tous écrits en nombres binaires et elle doit les déchiffrer pour comprendre ce qu'ils signifient.

* * *

La première fois que Pidge trouve un mystérieux bout de papier coincé dans la porte de son armoire, c'est lorsqu'elle revient de son exercice de combat dans la salle d'entraînement du château.

Intriguée, elle prend le petit mot et le déplie.

 _"1011001-1001111-1010101 ' 1010010-1000101_

 _1000100-1001111-1001001-100110-1000111_

 _1000001-1001101-1000001-1011010- 1001001-100110-1000111_

 _1010011-1010111-1000101- 1000101-1010100-1001001- 1000101"_

L'écriture, bien que ce ne soit que des nombres binaires, était légèrement tremblante. Sur la dernière ligne, elle avait l'impression que les chiffres 1 et les 0 avaient été écrits à toute vitesse.

Elle remarqua également qu'un petit visage orné d'un sourire débile et d'une touffe de cheveux sur le crâne était dessiné dans le coin en bas à droite, juste à côté de son pouce. Lance.

Pidge était fatiguée de son combat contre le gladiateur qu'elle avait gagnée de justesse. Elle voulait simplement prendre une douche chaude parce qu'elle transpirait comme un bœuf -et qu'elle voulait aussi se relaxer, mais son cerveau tournait encore à plein régime. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la déchiffrer à petite phrase comme celle-ci :

 _« You're doing amazing, sweetie. »_

Pidge ricana en se souvenant du célèbre meme qui parcourait internet lorsqu'elle était encore sur Terre et pense distraitement que c'était adorable et idiot à la fois.

Cependant, des tas de questions lui arrivèrent en tête Comment avait-il appris à écrire en nombre binaire ? Est-ce que Hunk l'avait aidé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné un mot au lieu de lui dire en personne ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? L'avait-il vue en train de botter le cul du gladiateur ? Et si c'était le cas, avait-il pensé à ce meme au même moment ? Voulait-il la féliciter pour ses efforts ?

Non, plus important : Lance faisait un effort pour s'impliquer dans ce qu'elle aimait. Surtout qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre son jargon scientifique et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour suivre ce qu'elle expliquait lors de leur missions. Et pour elle, la fille qui adorait les machines et les ordinateurs beaucoup plus que les choses normales des terriens moyens, ça signifiait beaucoup.

Avec un dernier rire, elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du brouillard affectueux qui occupait son esprit. Elle ouvrit son armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres et fila à la douche.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lorsque Pidge trouve le deuxième mot de Lance, il est tout simplement posé sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle se demandait comment il avait trouvé le bon timing pour entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était juste partie aux toilettes pendant seulement une vingtaine de secondes.

Une partie de son esprit se demandait pourquoi Lance a commencé ce petit jeu en premier lieu. Elle essayait de ne pas trop creuser. Après tout, il voulait probablement la taquiner ou lui faire des compliments sans le dire à voix haute devant tout le monde. Cependant, Lance n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, alors ce n'était pas très logique. Mais là encore, quand cela concernait Lance, Pidge avait depuis longtemps cesser de chercher une certaine logique dans ses agissements.

Haussant les épaules, elle prit le bout de papier et le déplia pour le lire sous la lumière blanche de son écran d'ordinateur. Il y a un peu plus de chiffres qu'à la première lettre, mais Pidge pu facilement le déchiffrer.

 _« Tu es la fille la plus intelligente de l'univers, et même Slav avec ses probabilités de dingue ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. »_

Cette phrase lui arracha un petit rire lorsqu'elle repensa à l'alien aux nombreuses pattes obsédé par les pourcentages et les réalités. Elle imaginait déjà Slav dire que les probabilités qu'elle soit la plus intelligente de cette réalité étaient de 6,18% ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle reposa le mot sur le côté de son ordinateur et continua à décrypter d'autres codes Galra qu'ils avaient obtenus lors de leur dernière mission. Elle essaya de combattre le sourire qui contractait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au compliment écrit sur le papier. Parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était la plus intelligente. Alors pourquoi ce simple fait, véridique, énoncé par le Cubain lui donnait du baume au cœur ?

* * *

OoO

* * *

Pidge sursauta alors qu'elle sentait son corps se pencher dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que - ?! » lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre ses esprits.

A la vue de la chambre plongée de la pénombre, de son personnage de Killbot Phantasm II qui attendait toujours son ordre pour attaquer l'ennemi, et du filet de bave sur son menton qu'elle essuyait avec sa manche, elle s'était endormie pendant la partie de jeu.

Un coup d'œil à la pièce lui indiqua que Lance n'était plus avec elle. Un regard vers sa manette qui était posé à côté d'elle et un autre coup d'œil vers l'écran de jeu lui confirma également que son personnage avait été abattu et qu'il n'était donc plus dans la course. Il était certainement parti se dégourdir les jambes dans les allées du château ou parler à Hunk pour ne pas la déranger pendant son sommeil...

La gameuse passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Bon sang, elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était... Pas que cela importait lorsqu'on était dans l'espace mais Pidge aimait toujours avoir un repère temporel quelque que soit l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt et c'est comme ça qu'elle trouve un autre morceau de feuille.

Le troisième mot de Lance, comprit-elle en regardant les chiffres 1 et 0 s'aligner sur le papier.

A cause de la pièce sombre malgré la puissante lumière de l'écran de jeu qui diffusait son thème de combat en boucle, elle devait se pencher et loucher pour déchiffrer la phrase.

 _« Si nous étions dans un jeu vidéo, je donnerais toutes mes vies pour toi. »_

Pidge gloussa à nouveau tandis que son estomac faisait un bond. Elle pensait toujours que les phrases de flirt de Lance étaient affreuses mais là, c'était facilement l'une de ses plus mauvaises.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer sortir cette phrase à une fille et espérer qu'elle tombe pour ça ? C'était vraiment terrible mais inexplicablement, plus Pidge relisait la phrase, et plus elle trouvait cette ligne assez bien. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix et encore moins devant lui.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lorsqu'elle croise Lance ou passe du temps avec lui, il ne lui parle pas du tout de ces petits mots. Elle non plus, cependant. C'est un petit jeu de non-dits qui se déroule uniquement entre eux et Pidge a bien l'intention de laisser les choses comme elles sont. Et puis, si elle était honnête envers elle-même, Pidge appréciait ses petits mots qui la faisaient rire et lui donnaient des décharges électriques dans l'estomac.

Le quatrième mot de Lance qu'elle trouve est coincé sous son verre de liquide à la couleur rosâtre. Ce n'était pas du nunvil mais cela avait un goût sucrée et pétillant qui se rapprochait de la limonade selon Hunk. Elle attend que tout le monde soit tourné vers Hunk qui était encore au fourneaux et faisait passer les assiettes à table avec l'aide d'Allura et de Coran pour prendre silencieusement son bout de papier.

Lorsqu'elle jette un coup d'œil à Lance, qui est assis à côté d'elle, il rigole à une blague qu'a dit Keith. Lorsqu'elle croise brièvement son regard, il le détourne immédiatement mais elle croit discerner une légère et brève contraction sur ses lèvres.

Elle baisse les yeux sur les nombres binaires inscrits et peut lire la phrase comme si ses propres yeux avaient un programme de traduction incorporé dans sa rétine.

 _« Si nous étions sur un plateau de jeu d'échecs, tu serais la Reine et je serais ton Fou. »_

Pidge fait de son mieux pour pouffer discrètement mais quand ses co-équipiers lui demande ce qui la fait rire, elle glisse secrètement le bout de papier dans la poche de son short, relève la tête en leur répondant « Rien », et elle lance immédiatement un autre sujet de conversation pour faire diversion.

Pendant le reste du repas, le cerveau de l'équipe Voltron fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Lance parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle va rougir, de même qu'elle ignore fortement que le Cubain est à sa droite et qu'il occupe stratégiquement la place du Fou aux échecs.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le cinquième papier plié en deux qu'elle trouve est posé sur le siège du cockpit de son Lion. La première interrogation qu'elle se demande est de savoir comment Lance a fait pour entrer à l'intérieur de son Lion. Un bourdonnement à l'arrière de sa tête lui répondit aussitôt.

Pidge soupira tout en prenant la feuille et en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

« Tu devais vraiment le laisser monter ? »

Un grondement se fit à nouveau entendre et le paladin vert pinça les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, « tu n'as pas pu résisté à ses yeux de chiot » ?... »

 _Tel lion, tel paladin_ , lui souffla son animal dans un ronronnement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Marmonna-t-elle, contrarié.

Le lion vert se moqua mais elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. A la place, la brune baissa les yeux sur la lettre et la déplia au même moment où Green alluma des spots de lumière dans la cabine pour qu'elle puisse lire le mot. Pidge la remercia mentalement et commença à déchiffrer les nombres binaires, dont certains étaient raturés. C'était étrange que ce soit la première lettre avec des chiffres raturés. Peut-être qu'il s'était dépêché juste avant leur mission pour écrire son mot, courir au hangar du lion vert, et le déposer en douce sans que personne ne le fasse attention à lui ?

Un dobosh plus tard, elle fut capable de lire clairement le message.

 _« Je suis passé d'une jambe à un bras de Voltron, ce qui est une promotion totalement cool. Parce que j'ai l'impression -d-e-v-a-l-o-i-r-q-u-e-l-q- d'être au même niveau que toi, maintenant. »_

Un petit sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres mais s'évapora bien vite puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

A la première lecture, Lance semblait content et fier. Mais même si Pidge n'était pas vraiment douée avec les relations humaines, elle n'était pas bête. Il avait clairement voulu dire qu'à présent, il valait quelque chose, comme si lorsqu'il était une jambe de Voltron ou le paladin bleu, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle observait le cubain, il ne semblait pas montrer de mal être ou d'insécurité. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. C'était étrange et elle _savait_ qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle n'était pas douée pour les discours et encore moins ceux destinés à réconforter les autres.

Un grondement résonna à l'intérieur de son cerveau, et elle cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Euh, ouais, t'as raison. Je réfléchirais à ça plus tard. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. »

Mais avant de partir, elle devait mettre sa lettre en sécurité. Si elle la laissait à ses pieds, elle aurait dû mal à se concentrer parce que le bout de papier voltigerait dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle ferait des tonneaux et autre roulades aériennes. Elle se demandait si son lion possédait une boîte à gant. Ça pourrait être pratique pour stocker des objets ou des outils de bricolage...

Green devait lire dans ses pensées puisqu'un cliquetis se fit entendre à sa droite, et la brune se pencha sur son accoudoir pour voir qu'une petite trappe éclairé d'une LED s'était ouverte en dessous de son long tableau de bord.

« Parfait. » Sourit-elle en s'approchant de la boîte à gant pour y fourrer le mot de Lance et refermer le clapet. « Merci, ma fille. »

Pidge se redressa et tapota deux fois le tableau de bord.

« Allez, finit les distractions. Rejoignons les autres. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle activa l'ouverture de son hangar à l'aide de quelques boutons et bougea ses commandes. Son lion se propulsa doucement dans l'espace juste à côté du château pour rejoindre les autres lions colorés. Alors qu'elle s'approchaient d'eux, sa radio de communication grésilla et la voix de Lance résonna dans sa cabine.

« Pidge, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? » Voulu-t-il savoir sur un faux ton de reproche.

Le paladin vert contracta sa mâchoire et fronça les sourcils. L'enfoiré. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était à la traîne.

« Je faisais des dernières vérifications. » Répondit-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

« Tout va bien ? » S'inquiétèrent Hunk et Shiro.

« Oui. Tout est opérationnel. Nous pouvions y aller. »

Elle avança et, lorsqu'elle vit un morceau de la carcasse du lion rouge dans son champ de vision, elle se déporta instinctivement de la file pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Elle remarqua que la tête de l'animal mécanique bougea légèrement pour regarder dans sa direction. Elle ignora la faible décharge électrique que son estomac venait de subir et tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'imaginer Lance en train de sourire doucement de gratitude dans son propre cockpit. Elle ne savait pas si son intuition à propos de ses insécurités était réel ou pas, mais si ce petit geste pouvait permettre à Lance de se sentir mieux, alors volerait plus souvent à ses côtés.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le prochain mot du paladin bleu écrit en nombre binaire qu'elle obtient, c'est lorsqu'elle pénètre dans sa chambre. Sa journée avait été épuisante et elle n'avait même plus la force de retirer ses vêtements pour se changer en pyjama.

Pidge se laisse donc tomber la tête la première dans son oreiller et gémit de fatigue. La douceur des draps apaise aussitôt ses muscles endoloris et elle considère même le fait de ne pas se glisser sous les couvertures pour dormir comme ça.

Alors que son esprit commençait à se détendre et qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber dans le cycle de sommeil nocturne, elle sent un poids atterrir à côté de son visage. En ouvrant une paupière, elle constate que c'est l'une de ses petites chenilles spatiale, la bleue, à la fourrure douce qu'elle avait récupérer dans la nébuleuse d'ordures.

Ses petites moustaches cyan clignotent en même temps qu'un petit couinement se fait entendre.

« Quoi... ? Je n'ai plus la force d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine... » Marmonna-t-elle.

Un autre petit cri lui répondit et elle suivit paresseusement la créature de son seul œil ouvert -l'autre œil étant enterré dans son coussin. Lorsqu'elle vit que son alien duveteux planait au-dessus de sa table de nuit, elle remarqua que la deuxième chenille spatiale, celle de couleur verte, poussait doucement quelque chose sur le bord du meuble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? » Souffla-t-elle en se redressant sur ses paumes.

Elle changea de position et se mit assise, une jambe replié sous elle tandis que l'autre pendait en dehors de son lit. Elle alluma rapidement sa petite guirlande d'ampoules suspendus à son mur et regarda ce que son animal de compagnie voulait lui montrer.

Une petite feuille de papier se trouvait sur sa table de nuit encombrée de boulons et morceaux en ferraille qui attendaient d'être utilisés pour elle-ne-sait-quelle invention.

Pidge soupira en se frottant l'œil avec une main alors que l'autre tendait le bras pour saisir le sixième mot de Lance. Les deux bestioles s'approchèrent d'elle et planèrent à la hauteur de ses bras, curieux du contenu du message. Elle était perplexe quant au fait que les chenilles spatiales puissent comprendre les nombres binaires, mais peu importe.

La phrase du paladin bleu disait :

 _« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais juste une petite gremlin mais tu es plus que ça, en fait. Tu es une **mignonne** petite gremlin... »_

« Merci pour la précision, j'adore ! » Railla-t-elle toute seule.

Malgré son commentaire sarcastique, la brune ne put s'empêcher de sentir des picotements à la base de sa nuque. Parce que Lance, le coureur de jupons, le lover-boy, le beau gosse qui n'était attiré que par les grandes, belles et fines femmes, venait de lui faire un compliment sur son apparence. Pas sur son intelligence. Pas sur ses compétences en informatique. Mais bien sur son physique. A elle. Pidge. La nerd qui avait l'apparence d'un garçon.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle la génie n'était pas habitué mais ce compliment, certes déguisé, lui faisait sincèrement plaisir. Bon sang, Lance avait vraiment le don de faire vaciller son opinion à propos de lui. Un moment, elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un agaçant partenaire, et l'autre l'instant d'après, elle ressentait une profonde affection envers lui. C'était agaçant mais Pidge ne pouvait rien faire contre cette contradiction qui fleurissait dans son cœur.

Elle cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits en entendant un froissement de papier.

Une des petites bestioles, la verte, essaya de grignoter un coin de la feuille mais Pidge réagit rapidement. Elle tourna son buste de côté pour distancer ses bras de la boule de poil.

« Hé, ça ne se mange pas ça. » Sermonna-t-elle doucement.

Un couinement triste lui répondit mais elle l'ignora pour reposer le petit mot au milieu de ses détritus qui jonchaient sa table de chevet.

« Allez, il est temps de dormir, maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

La hackeuse caressa ses aliens au pelage doux en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et se recoucha, cette fois-ci, sous ses couvertures.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à s'endormir rapidement, la phrase écrite de Lance n'arrêtait pas de pulser dans ses tempes. Elle maudit le cubain pour perturber son sommeil et pour lui infliger des palpitations cardiaques aussi embarrassantes que chaleureuses.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Pidge est tranquillement assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle de repos vide, son ordinateur confortablement installé sur ses genoux, et tape les données qu'elle avait récolté d'un navire Galra dans les fichiers du château.

Les sourcils froncés, ses doigts parcourent efficacement et rapidement son clavier. Quand elle s'approche de son écran pour mieux se concentrer, elle sent quelque chose la gêner dans son dos. Elle se frotte contre le dossier du canapé pour apaiser sa démangeaison mais lorsqu'elle se penche à nouveau vers son appareil, elle ressent encore des picotements.

Soufflant d'agacement, Pidge se tortille pour passer une main dans son dos et gratter la partie qui l'irrite. Elle sent quelque chose de ferme et croit même entendre un froissement.

Marmonnant une hypothèse sur le fait d'avoir attraper une maladie alienne ou peut-être quelque chose d'immonde dans la dernière jungle qu'ils avaient explorés, elle enlève rapidement son sweat-shirt en tortillant le haut de son corps et en bougeant les bras. Une fois son pull retiré dans un soupir d'aise, c'est là qu'un bout de papier virevolte dans l'air avant de tomber soudainement à ses pieds.

Elle se débarrasse de son pull qu'elle pose en boule à côté d'elle et fait de même avec son ordinateur. Elle se penche ensuite pour ramasser le morceau de papier du bout des doigts.

Encore un autre mot de Lance. Le septième.

Non attends, plus préoccupant : comment avait-il fait pour arriver à le glisser entre son sweat-shirt et son débardeur sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?!

En l'ouvrant, elle constate que c'était le plus long message en nombre binaire qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Après une solide minute, Pidge arrive à déchiffrer la longue phrase et ne peut s'empêcher de glousser :

 _« Tes taches de rousseur qui ressortent au clair de lune sont adorables et si je n'avais pas peur que tu puisses me botter le cul, j'aurais déjà tracé des constellations sur ta peau avec un feutre indélébile. »_

Elle remarque que ses joues chauffent progressivement et fait de son mieux pour ignorer ce détail qui lui donnait des frissons.

Oh, si Lance avait réellement fait ça, elle se serait venger sans la moindre hésitation. Peut-être en lui dessinant une moustache de Coran sur le visage. Et elle aurait rajouter un monocle autour d'une de ses paupières. Peut-être même une petite étoile sur sa pommette pour faire plus joli, pensa-t-elle avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Ou carrément des marques altéennes pour lui faire croire qu'il avait des origines cachées et insoupçonnées.

Ouais, ça pourrait être une bonne blague à faire. Elle rangea l'idée dans un coin de son cerveau et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le bout de papier entre ses mains.

En relisant le compliment qu'il lui avait fait, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter qu'un large sourire flippant ne prenne possession de son visage. Parce que si quelqu'un entrait dans la salle de détente et la voyait comme ça, elle était certaine de passer un interrogatoire qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir.

Elle prend une inspiration pour se recomposer mentalement et se masse les joues pour faire disparaître les couleurs qui s'était agglutinées sur son visage. Elle cache le mot de Lance dans le fouillis de son vêtement, remonte ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez, et se remet au travail.

* * *

XXX

* * *

C'était à son tour de traire Kaltenecker.

Et même si Pidge n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'activité et qu'elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise sur son clavier, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Alors elle s'était rendu dans la salle du château qui abritait leur vache, avait caresser l'animal en la saluant, et s'était ensuite penché pour saisir le seau en fer mis à disposition.

Debout, le récipient entre les mains, c'est là qu'elle avait découvert le huitième morceau de papier plié au fond du sceau. Elle le dévisageait pendant plusieurs secondes. Le moins qu'elle puisse reconnaître, c'était que Lance faisait preuve d'imagination intéressante lorsqu'il faisait passer ses petits mots...

Soupirant, la hackeuse se mit assise sur le tabouret et sortit le morceau de papier tout en posant le sceau à côté de son pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arriva à déchiffrer la phrase de son co-équipier.

 _« Un milliard de couchers de soleil arrivent chaque jour mais je préfère regarder tes yeux. C'est comme si j'avais un coucher de soleil ambulant à mes côtés. »_

Elle sentait ses joues brûler à nouveau et beaucoup plus rapidement que la dernière fois. L'embarras était difficile à supporter, et elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser le rire qui barbotait dans sa poitrine pour couvrir sa gêne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Comme si elle avait posé la question à sa vache, Kaltenecker meugla en guise de réponse. Pidge releva le menton et regarda l'herbivore en penchant la tête de côté.

« Tu penses que mes yeux ressemblent à un coucher de soleil ? »

« Mooo ! »

Pidge fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne savait pas trop si cela était positif ou négatif. Elle tripota le bout de papier entre ses doigts pendant que l'animal baissait la tête pour arracher un peu d'herbe à ses pattes. Après avoir réfléchit un moment, elle s'humecta les lèvres et s'adressa à Kaltenecker.

« Hey, est-ce qu'à tout hasard, Lance te parle de moi quand il vient te rendre visite ? »

Le Cubain ne parlait peut-être pas au reste de l'équipe de ses petits soucis privés, mais il pouvait très bien en parler à leur vache. Un jour, quand elle se déplaçait dans les couloirs du château et qu'elle était passé devant la porte de Kaltenecker, elle avait entendu le jeune homme lui parler. Et elle était certaine que Hunk n'était pas avec lui cette fois-là. Donc cela pouvait être probable...

L'animal releva le cou et mâchouilla bruyamment en fixant la brune d'un air fatigué. Pidge attendit plusieurs secondes que Kaltenecker réponde mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gueule. Il n'y avait que sa queue qui se balançait nonchalamment de droite à gauche, et pour la petite génie de l'informatique, c'était insuffisant pour qu'elle y voit une quelconque information.

« Je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu ne dis rien, tu sais ? » Continua-t-elle dans un sourire maladroit.

« Moooo ! »

« Moooo « oui » ou Moooo « non » ? » Insista le Paladin vert.

Cette fois, Kaltenecker beugla légèrement plus fort et Pidge soupira, vaincu.

Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Comment était-elle censé discerner les différences entre les meuglements de l'animal ? Comment Lance faisait-il pour la comprendre ? Peut-être que lui aussi ne comprenait rien mais qu'il faisait semblant ? A moins qu'il ne faisait que des interprétations et prenait des réponses qui l'arrangeait ?

Pidge baissa la tête et relit le mot de son ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'il avait retenu ce qu'elle avait dit sur l'apparition des couchers de soleil. Il faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait, et pour la hackeuse, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'il prête attention à ses mots.

Le bruit de Kaltenecker qui ruminait bruyamment sortit Pidge de ses pensées. Elle vit qu'une des oreilles de sa vache eut un léger spasme et que sa queue se balançait à nouveau dans l'air. La brune rangea son morceau de papier dans la poche de son sweat-shirt et s'approcha de l'animal en tirant son tabouret et son sceau.

« C'est bon, j'arrête de rêvasser et je vais te traire tout de suite, d'accord ? » Annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle levait une main pour tapoter le flanc de l'herbivore.

« Mooo ! »

« Je... vais prendre ça pour un oui, ok ? » Dit-elle alors qu'elle caressa à nouveau son pelage.

Kaltenecker meugla à nouveau en guise d'approbation, -enfin, ce que Pidge supposait être une approbation ou même carrément un « Il était temps ! ». La brune retroussa ses manches, se pencha près des mamelons de la vache, et commença son travail.

« Un coucher de soleil ambulant... » repensa-t-elle à voix haute au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle laissa sortir un doux rire amusé tandis que son cœur sauta quelques battements. Quel adorkable gars, vraiment...

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le prochain mot de Lance qu'elle reçoit est véhiculé par Cosmos, en même temps que l'un de leur repas lors de leur voyage à travers l'espace. Le Paladin rouge avait dû glisser le mot dans un pli de l'emballage du sandwich avant de donner des directives au loup cosmique pour qu'il se téléporte ensuite dans le cockpit du Lion Vert.

Un coin de son esprit se demanda comment Lance avait fait pour écrire tranquillement un énième mot sans que Romelle et sa curiosité ne découvrent leur petit jeu secret. Elle devrait lui demander un jour ou l'autre...

Elle sourit en déballant son repas et prit le bout de papier pour le lire.

 _« Merci de simplifier tes explications sur la technologie et les sciences. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »_

Ce n'était pas des espèce de lignes de flirt ringardes ni des compliments. Cette fois, c'était simplement des remerciements de sa part.

Elle se souvenait qu'au début, Lance devenait vite agacé par son charabia scientifique et qu'elle se vexait et se fermait comme un huître. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait pris du recul et soit devenu plus patient lorsqu'elle expliquait les informations.

En y réfléchissant, Pidge avait comprit que chaque personne était différente et ne voyait pas forcément les choses de la même façon qu'elle. Alors elle avait décidé de simplifier son jargon scientifique pour lui. Depuis qu'elle faisait ça, il comprenait beaucoup mieux les situations et pouvait suivre équitablement leur conversations, allant même parfois jusqu'à donner son propre avis.

La brune appréciait sincèrement qu'il fasse de son mieux pour s'investir dans des sujets qui n'étaient pas vraiment son fort.

En relisant la phrase une nouvelle fois, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, de même qu'un sentiment de reconnaissance se propagea à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Eh bien, je t'en prie. »

La hackeuse avait parlé à haute voix et lorsqu'elle comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire, cela déclencha soudainement une vague d'interrogation de la part de ses coéquipiers sur la ligne de communication radio qui lui firent l'effet d'un bref coup de jus.

« Quoi ? » Demanda aussitôt la voix d'Allura.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Pidge ? » Demanda ensuite la voix confuse de Shiro.

« J'crois qu'elle a dit « Je t'en prie. » » Continua Keith d'une voix calme mais dans laquelle elle pouvait percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi Numéro 5 dirait ça ? » voulu savoir Coran, et Pige était pratiquement certaine qu'il tortillait sa moustache comme un détective.

« C'est vrai, nous n'avons rien dit, pourtant. » Affirma Romelle.

« As-tu détecté quelque chose dans les environs ? Un signal, peut-être ? » Supposa Krolia sur un ton professionnel.

« Ça va, Pidge ? » Demanda Hunk.

« C'est rien ! » Rassura la brune. « Je vais bien, je... me parlais à moi-même. »

Elle se rendit compte que son excuse, ainsi que sa voix, ne sortait pas aussi confiante qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Oh mon dieu ! Pidge perd déjà la tête ! Alors que ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est parti ! Ça y est, on est foutu ! » Paniqua immédiatement Hunk.

« Non ! J'ai pas perdue la tête ! » Riposta la concernée en fronçant les sourcils.

« Calme-toi mon pote. » Intervint la voix de Lance. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle nous aurait tout de suite averti si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se parler à soi-même. Elle a certainement eut un trop-plein de pensées et son cerveau a dû vouloir en expulser une partie. »

« Hé ! » Réprimanda-t-elle tout de suite. « Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, mon cerveau est capable de stocker des milliers d'informations ! »

Lance eut le culot de rire et Pige maudit son estomac pour faire un bond, mettant tout de suite cette réaction sur le compte de la faim et pas sur autre chose.

Le cubain s'excusa d'une voix qui ne reflétait pas du tout sa culpabilité, et même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle fit la moue.

Après ça, la conversation entre les membres de l'équipe dérivèrent vers d'autres sujets mais le Paladin Vert n'écoutait plus vraiment. Elle préféra soupirer en posant le mot de Lance sur son plateau pour mordre dans son sandwich au goût étrangement sucré.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Après ça, elle ne reçoit plus de mot codé de la part de Lance. Avec la situation critique sur Terre, leur bataille contre Sendak, l'affrontement titanesque contre le robot inconnu et son rétablissement dans sa chambre d'hôpital de la garnison, elle n'a plus tellement le temps de penser à ça.

C'est lorsque son grand frère trouve un nouveau bout de papier en remettant ses coussins en place que cette petite et délicate attention lui traverse à nouveau l'esprit. Elle pense que c'est le dixième mot venant de Lance mais avec tous les récents événements, elle n'est plus vraiment sûre.

Elle prend le morceau de papier que lui tend Matt et l'ouvre. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chiffres :

 _« 1001010 – 1000101  
1010100 ' 1000001 – 1001001 – 1001101 – 1000101 »_

C'était une très courte phrase. Une très courte phrase, certes, mais qui la laissa littéralement sans voix. Le sang pulsait si fort à l'intérieur de ses tempes qu'elle n'entendait même plus la voix de Matt l'appeler.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Voilà ce que disait le mot de Lance.

Mais c'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait écrit des lignes de flirt et des compliments mais... de là à lui a dire _ça_. Non, non, il avait certainement fait une erreur de typographie. Oui, voilà. C'était une faute. Ou la phrase n'était pas complète. Il avait peut-être manqué de temps pour écrire la suite. Genre, je t'aime bien ?/Genre, j'aime ton... et puis quelque chose ?

« Pidge ? C'est quoi ? » Demanda son grand frère en l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Matt se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qui faisait autant bloquer sa petite sœur mais la hackeuse referma aussitôt le papier pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Le rebelle avait déjà aperçu quelques chiffres.

« Hé, c'était des nombres binaires, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Voulu-t-il savoir.

Sourcils froncés, Pidge le dévisage un instant et, n'y tenant plus, elle fourra le papier dans le ventre de son frère.

« Tiens. Je peux avoir ton avis ? C'est de Lance. » Dit-elle rapidement avant de croiser les bras et de tapoter anxieusement son index dans le creux de son coude.

Matt prit le papier dans ses mains, le lit en silence, et écarquille les yeux au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Ce – c'est la première fois qu'il t'écris un mot ? Ou il t'en a donné d'autres avec des phrases écrites dessus ? » Questionna-t-il, abasourdi.

« Il m'en a donné d'autres. Quelques uns, j'ai pas vraiment compté... » Mentit-elle.

« Les autres disaient quoi ? »

« C'était des petites plaisanteries, des compliments... » Éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Matt fredonna en guise de réponse. Mais son frère ne pouvait pas garder son sérieux longtemps, puisque son visage s'illumina et qu'un putain de large sourire qui énerva aussitôt la hackeuse prit possession de ses lèvres.

« Awww ! C'est trop mignon, il t'aime ! » Chantonna-t-il.

Pidge fronça les sourcils et lui donna un gros coup sur l'épaule. Le rebelle gémit et porta automatiquement son autre main pour atténué sa douleur. Il reprit bien vite son sérieux malgré qu'un petit sourire en coin ornait toujours ses lèvres.

« Blague à part, je pense que c'est carrément adorable. Qui écriait une confession d'amour sur papier, et en nombre binaire de surcroît ? Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour faire ça. »

« Tais-toi. » Grommela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Non, je suis sérieux Pidge. C'est quelque chose de recherché. Je veux dire, il aurait très bien pu te convoquer pour parler seul à seul et ensuite te dire ce qu'il ressent à haute voix. C'est comme ça que les choses se passent en temps normal. »

« Avec ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années, nous ne sommes plus dans des temps normaux, Matt. »

« Je sais, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

Elle laissa tomber ses mains et remonta correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Oui » Soupira la brune. « Il a fait l'effort d'écrire de tas de mots avec un codage que je serais capable de déchiffrer. Il savait que j'aimais ce genre de ringardise. Je suis certaine qu'il a dû tellement galéré avec les chiffres. » dit-elle avait de ricaner en l'imaginant. « Parce que soyons honnête, il n'est pas du tout le type intello qui adore apprendre des choses scientifiques. Mais il l'a quand même fait. Pour moi. Cela prouve qu'il fait de son mieux pour s'intéresser à des choses que j'aime mais... »

Lorsque Pidge coupa intentionnellement sa phrase, Matt pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Mais... ? » Encouragea-t-il doucement, bras croisés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par soupirer en penchant la tête en arrière pour se reposer contre ses coussins, agacé par son train de pensées.

« Je sais pas. Et si c'était qu'une erreur de typographie, après tout ? Je ne veux pas me créer de faux espoirs ou passer pour une idiote en lui demandant. »

Devant les deux yeux ambrés de sa sœur qui reflétaient une certain appréhension, Matt sourit d'un air encourageant et posa une main ferme mais douce sur son épaule.

« Si tu veux être sûre à 100%, parle-lui en. Que ce soit une erreur ou non, il n'y a que lui qui pourra te dire la vérité. » Conseilla-t-il en lui rendant son mot.

Pidge le reprit et baissa les yeux sur le bout de papier. Après quelques tics, elle hocha la tête d'un bref mouvement suivit d'un petit « Ok ».

« Fais-moi confiance, Pidge. J'ai une copine extraterrestre maintenant, je sais de quoi je parle. » Frima Matt en croisant les bras et en bombant le torse.

« D'ailleurs à ce propos, il faudra vraiment qu'on parle de ça, parce que je ne peux toujours pas à croire que - »

Deux coups à la porte de sa chambre interrompirent leur conversation et attirèrent leur attention. La porte coulissa et une tête brune apparue dans l'encadrement. Le cerveau de Pidge se court-circuita immédiatement avant de se reconnecter.

C'était Lance.

Vêtu du tee-shirt et du pantalon de pyjama de orange et blanc de l'hôpital de la Garnison Galactique. Curieusement, il portait des chaussons gris et orange, et non ceux à l'effigie du lion bleu.

« Salut, vous deux ! » Dit-il d'un ton léger en entrant dans la pièce.

Pidge bredouilla un « Hey » tandis que Matt le salua d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers elle en se penchant légèrement, bras toujours croisés, un sourire narquois et le regard brillant qui disait clairement « Quand on parle du loup... ». Cela irrita Pidge, qui fronça les sourcils et le frappa encore au bras.

« Haa ! Arrête ça ! J'vais avoir un bleu à cause de toi ! » Râla-t-il.

« Tu l'as cherché. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Matt, malgré ses sourcils froncés, lâcha un petit rire devant l'air embarrassé de sa sœur.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » Annonça-t-il en se levant.

« Quoi ? Mais... » Dit Lance en clignant des yeux. « Je ne chassais pas, tu sais ! »

« Tu ne me chasse pas, ne t'inquiète pas. » Sourit le rebelle avant de regarder Pidge. « Je vais en profiter pour aller voir comment vont nos parents et s'ils ont besoin d'un coup de main. »

« Dis-leur que je vais bien. Et fait un gros câlin à Bae Bae si tu le vois, je crois qu'un des officiers est parti le promener. »

« Compte sur moi. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Avec un sourire et un pouce levé, Matt traversa la pièce et parti en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois seuls, Lance reporta son attention sur elle et s'approcha de son lit avec un doux sourire.

« Alors, tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Les infirmières m'ont retirés mes perfusions alors je peux bouger plus librement les bras. » Expliqua-t-elle en faisant gesticuler ses membres dans tous les sens.

Son action idiote fit rire le jeune homme. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas la rapide œillade qu'il glissa vers les grands oreillers derrière son dos en croyant être discret. Elle conserva un visage impassible et continua la discussion.

« Et toi ? Si tu peux te balader sans ta poche d'hydratation à roulettes, je suppose que ça va mieux ? » Devina-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Ohh oui ! » Soupira-t-il de soulagement en portant une main à son torse. « Si tu savais comment ça m'emmerdait... ! Le fil n'arrêtait pas de s'emmêler dans mes jambes ou de traîner par terre ! Quand j'allais au toilettes, c'était trop galère ! Comment les personnes qui restent des semaines à l'hôpital peuvent supporter ça ? »

Les plaintes de Lance la firent sourire et un air taquin se forma sur son visage.

« Tu sais qu'il y avait des crochets sur la barre pour accrocher le fil, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je sais mais le fil ne tenait pas dessus ! Il ne faisait que tomber ! » Fit-il valoir en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle secoua la tête d'amusement. A partir de là, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter le paladin rouge. Un vrai moulin à paroles. Il continuait de parler de leur autres équipiers et comment ils allaient. Il parlait des gens qui lui avait rendu visite, des plaisanteries que ses frères et ses sœurs lui racontaient, des bêtises que son neveu et sa nièce avaient fait en son absence.

Pidge écoutait sans entendre vraiment ce qu'il disait, répondant simplement par des « oui » ou des hochements de tête ponctuels. Elle sentait ses paumes transpirer au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait lui demander pour la confession. Mais Pidge n'était pas une lâche et il fallait qu'elle sache. Peu importe les conséquences. Elle serra une dernière fois son poing qui contient le mot de Lance et se lança.

« Lance, pardon de te couper la parole mais je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton rapide mais ferme.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, stupéfait par le sérieux des yeux de son amie.

« Euh, ouai, bien sûr. Vas-y. »

Doucement, en silence -et peut-être un peu tremblante, elle ouvrit sa main pour déplier le morceau de papier froissé et le lui montrer.

« A propos de ce petit mot... j'aimerais savoir si tu as fait une erreur ou s'il manque des mots. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-il alors que les muscles de ses épaules se tendirent.

« Ce que tu m'as écrit... Est-ce qu'il y a une faute ou la phrase est incomplète ? »

Son ton sérieux calma le cubain, qui se détendit aussitôt et lança un rapide coup d'œil au papier qu'elle lui présentait. Il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, jetait des regards tantôt à sa lettre, tantôt sur les draps blancs sous lesquels ses jambes étaient croisés en tailleur, et tantôt sur ses chaussons gris et oranges prêté par la Garnison.

Un silence pesant flottait entre eux, et Pidge était certaine que son visage avait prit des couleurs, tout comme Lance, dont la peau semblait légèrement plus sombre qu'il y a un instant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle déglutit discrètement et attendit une réponse de sa part.

Le moment devenait de plus en plus malaisant, et Pidge considéra le fait de tout laisser tomber pour lui dire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Lance réagit enfin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, se gratta l'oreille avec l'autre main, se racla la gorge, et leva enfin et craintivement ses deux orbes bleus vers elle.

« Je... Il n'y a pas de faute et la phrase est bien complète, Pidge. Je voulais vraiment dire ce que j'avais écrit. » Avoua-t-il calmement.

« Oh. » Répondit tout simplement le paladin vert.

Elle sentit sa tension se dégonfler légèrement. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était pourtant persuadé qu'il allait lui confirmer ses soupçons sur un ton léger. Après un mutisme gênant où les deux ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot et encore moins se regarder dans les yeux, Lance se jeta finalement à l'eau en haussant la voix, ce qui sursauter la brune.

« Je -... Je veux dire... ! Tu es formidable, Pidge ! Quel que soit la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, tu es rapide à rebondir. Tu es intelligente, forte, tu as soif d'apprendre, et tu débordes de confiance en toi. Tu n'as pas peur de foncer et tu fais tout pour atteindre ton but. J'adore passer du temps en ta compagnie, que ce soit pour parler, faire des blagues ou pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. C'est comme si c'était naturel, tu vois ? »

Malgré ses pommettes roses, elle sourit doucement, presque amusée de voir Lance être autant embarrassé de lui faire face. Intérieurement, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son estomac faisait des loopings.

« Avec toi, j'ai le sentiment d'être moi-même. » Continua Lance. « Je ne suis pas obligé de frimer pour t'impressionner. Enfin, pour le peu que je t'impressionne... Et puis tu me suis toujours dans mes délires quand je veux faire des bêtises au lieu de rejeter mes idées. Tu n'hésites pas à être franche, même si j'avoue que parfois, ça fait mal. Quand tu es avec moi, il y a des moments où je sens qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, comme lorsqu'on se synchronise avec nos lions, et... et je me sens heureux. Comme si être avec toi signifiait être à la maison... »

A ce moment-là, la hackeuse haleta tout en portant une main à son cœur, les yeux plissés, et resserra sa poigne sur le mot de Lance qui était dans son poing. La chaleur et l'affection bouillonnaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Parce qu'elle aussi, lorsqu'elle était avec Lance, le sentiment d'être à la maison était omniprésent. C'était une constante qui flottait entre eux lorsqu'ils passaient des moments ensemble ou se chamaillaient gentiment. C'était un sentiment fort. Et c'était merveilleusement réciproque.

« Pidge ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la voix de Lance en la faisant redescendre sur Terre.

Elle cligna des yeux et vit que le jeune homme avait un main tendue vers elle, l'air hésitant, et avait également une lueur soucieuse dans son regard.

« Oui, je... »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration par le nez. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et elle croisa les deux orbes bleus de son ami. Il se tendit en voyant la lueur déterminée qui y brillait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla enfin.

« 1001010 – 1000101

1010100 ' 1000001 – 1001001 – 1001101 – 1000101

1000001 – 1010101 – 1010011 – 1010011 – 1001001. »

Une fois sa longue tirade de chiffres énumérés, Pidge reprit son souffle tandis que le visage que fait Lance est à hilarant. Mais la brune pince les lèvres pour éviter de pouffer de rire et le détaille : Bouche-bée, les sourcils tellement levés qu'ils touchent pratiquement ses petites mèches de cheveux sur son front, le pauvre est carrément largué.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha-t-il bêtement.

Il cligna des yeux, l'air d'être revenu sur Terre, et leva ses mains devant lui en fermant ses paupières, un plis sur le front.

« Attends, attends, attends. Tu viens de me répondre de tête, là ? »

Devant l'air choqué mais impressionné du jeune homme, Pidge ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

« Ouais. »

« Quiznack, t'es vraiment une fille géniale. » Souffla-t-il.

Pidge rigola en sentant sa poitrine se gonfler de gratitude et ses joues picoter.

« Je sais. »

« Attends, merde, tu peux répéter les chiffres ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant une petite fiche -certainement son tableau pour traduire les nombres binaires en lettres. « J'ai pas retenu... »

Le visage penaud du cubain fit sourire à nouveau Pidge, qui roula des yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il avait travaillé dur pour lui écrire tous ces petits mots en nombres binaires, alors elle décida d'abréger ses souffrances en lui disant sa réponse à haute voix.

« Je t'aime aussi, Lance. »

Pidge était certaine que le visage abasourdi du jeune homme resterait gravé dans son esprit. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, sa rougeur s'étale sur toute ses joues, ses magnifiques yeux bleus la dévisagent comme si elle venait d'avoir une deuxième tête, et ses longs bras pendent le long de son corps comme des spaghettis...

Lance fit tressaillir Pidge lorsqu'il sursauta dans un piaillement. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait puisqu'il s'accroupit sur place, le visage dans les mains, et gémit longuement.

« J'avais pas prévu ça... » Marmonna-t-il.

Elle n'était plus capable de voir son expression, mais la vue de ses oreilles rouges était suffisante pour savoir qu'il était toujours embarrassé.

« Tu devrais me laisser les maths, Lance. Parce que c'est mon truc. » Dit-elle avec un sourire taquin avant de taper le coin de sa tête avec son index. « Tu te rappelles ? »

Le cubain baissa ses mains sur le bas de son visage pour lever un regard craintif vers elle, puis une seconde plus tard, il cacha à nouveau son visage et murmura des mots incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Pidge. Il lui semblait entendre le prénom de Keith au milieu de tout ça, mais elle n'était pas très sûre alors elle laissa tomber.

Quand Lance releva la tête pour regarder à nouveau la brune, elle constata qu'il était toujours un peu rouge. Le visage de Pidge n'était probablement pas beaucoup mieux. Maintenant qu'elle sentait que son visage avait gagner plusieurs degrés de températures, elle essaya de contrôler la gêne qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Je peux avoir un câlin ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Pidge écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur manquait un battement. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensait qu'il allait lui demander s'il pouvait avoir un bisou... Elle ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas lui faire la remarque, elle le voyait déjà plaisanter en répondant que cela pouvait s'arranger. Même si l'idée était très tentante, la partie rationnelle de Pidge ne voulait pas que leur premier baiser soit interrompu par quelqu'un qui pourrait entrer à tout moment dans sa chambre.

Alors la brune déglutit et hocha la tête. Le regard ailleurs, le jeune homme se redressa et se pencha en silence vers elle pour l'enlacer doucement par les épaules. Elle leva automatiquement les bras pour s'agripper à ses omoplates et plonger le nez dans sa clavicule.

Il garda un bras autour de ses épaules puis passa délicatement une main dans sa nuque en touchant ses cheveux avec le plus grand soin. Cela fit frissonner la petite génie des pieds à la tête, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de soupirer ouvertement de contentement.

A la place, Pidge resserra sa prise autour de son corps et appuya son oreille au-dessus de sa poitrine. Vu la position penché de Lance, ce n'était pas l'endroit exactement de son cœur, mais elle pouvait le sentir battre à mille à l'heure. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, pensa-t-elle. Parce que son cœur battait aussi à un rythme infernale.

Elle l'entendit expirer et son estomac fit encore eux ou trois loopings improvisés. Les deux paladins profitèrent silencieusement du contact physique. La brune s'humecta les lèvres et déglutit dans l'espoir de retrouver la contenance dans sa voix.

« J'ai vraiment apprécié tes petits mots. Ils étaient... inventifs. Et mignon. Ils m'ont fait rire plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. »

« Content que ça t'ait plut. J'ai beaucoup bossé dessus. »

Pidge bourdonna avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« Mais rassure-moi... » Commença-t-elle. « ...Tu ne me demanderas pas en mariage en écrivant sur une simple feuille ou sur une stupide banderole en nombres binaires, hein ? »

La brune sentit Lance geler brièvement contre elle et relâcher la pression deux secondes plus tard.

« Heh, bien sûr que non. Je ferais un parcours tracé et tu devras déchiffrer des données quantiques pour trouver des indices ainsi que ma localisation où je t'attendrais pour faire ma demande. » Plaisanta-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Pidge rigola et blottit un peu plus son nez dans le tee-shirt de Lance. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute : Là, dans les bras du cubain avec qui elle avait partagé de nombreuses choses, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Ils avaient encore plein d'aventures à vivre ensemble.


End file.
